Professor Dementor
Professor Dementor is a supervillain and mad scientist who seeks to dominate the world. He is a competitor of Dr. Drakken's, as they are similar in villainy style. However, Dementor seems to be more infamous, and notably better equipped, staffed, and financed, making him more successful on a regular basis. Physicality Appearance Professor Dementor is short and stocky, yet muscular, with black eyes. Due to his never having been seen without his ever-present helmeted mask, the color of the hair atop his head is unknown. However, the color of his stylish chin-strap beard suggests if he is not bald, it may be brown. Personality Dementor had something of a Napoleon complex, and was quick to anger. He generally followed a pattern of gloating, followed by exasperation, with a course of maniacal ranting to follow. He had an over-the-top German accent. Abilities Dementor was implied to be a far better scientist than Drakken, as well as a better prepared villain. While he proved capable of stealing devices for his own needs, he just as often simply invented devices to carry out his evil plots. His henchmen were also of superior quality, with the notable exception of Myron. Personal History Little has been revealed of Dementor's past or origin. He was apparently well known as a supervillain before Drakken became a high-profile evil-doer; and occasionally other confuse Dr. Drakken for him, much to the other's chagrin. He is a foe of Team Possible. In their first meeting Kim was tricked into stealing the Transportulator from his lair by Dr. Drakken, and their relationship has only gotten more hostile from there. Once having encountered it, Dementor became obsessed with obtaining Kim's Battle Suit for himself, even going so far as to remotely crack its operation, turning its power against her before it in turn was turned against himself as wearer. Relationships Family Little is known of his family, except that his mother is alive and gets cross when he forgets to "jingle" her with a phone call. He also has a younger sister, Hildegarde, and a brother-in-law, Myron. His family is apparently in the strudel business. Myron Myron was Professor Dementor's slightly clumsy but well-meaning brother-in-law, having married Dementor's sister Hildegarde. Little was revealed about his past, except that he was formerly employed in the family's strudel works. For reasons unknown, Myron became one of Dementor's henchmen, apparently because of a promise Dementor made to Hildegarde, more than likely against his will. Dementor clearly did not like having Myron around, but put up with him for the sake of the promise to Hildegarde. Despite not really being qualified, Myron was eager to please Dementor, and admittedly did make considerable progress toward using a hostage to obtain Kim's battlesuit. Myron promised to return to the strudel works if the plan failed, which it did, resulting in his and Dementor's capture. Friends He employs a staff of henchmen, implied as supplied by HenchCo. They are much more fit, skilled and competent than Drakken's more recent hires. He has no other known allies and has not been known to team up with other villains. Enemies Dr. Drakken Dementor and Dr. Drakken are sworn enemies and highly competitive, frequently attempting to steal the same valuable technology, even from each other's lairs. Kim Possible Although Kim Possible considered Dr. Drakken her arch-foe, she had faced Professor Dementor enough times where their heroine-villain relationship was both clearly defined, and even somewhat comfortable for them both. Nothing seemed to give Dementor greater joy than gloating over his latest scheme in front of a captured Kim, and in turn, Kim came to expect a certain level of professionalism and routine from Dementor. In fact, they both resented outside opinions as to how things should progress during their encounters, and strongly preferred their own way of dealing with each other. Ron Stoppable Like several villains, Professor Dementor simply could not recall Ron's name. After Kim and Ron began dating, Dementor ordered Ron's capture, intending to hold him hostage so that Kim would be forced to exchange her battle suit for him. Dementor could provide no significant details from memory about Ron to his henchmen, and instead summed up his feelings by stating, "You see a guy with Kim Possible, who looks like he should not be with Kim Possible, THAT IS HIM!!!" Shego Shego is an enemy because of being Dr. Drakken's sidekick. Paraphernalia Clothing He wears a red tunic, brown trousers, and a distinctive helmet worn low enough as to require eye-holes, thus doubling as a mask. He has never been seen without his headgear, going so far as to ruin the effectiveness of any disguises by donning a wig over top it. Equipment *Transportulator *Bondo Ball *Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator Quotes From "Ill Suited" * Dementor: Hahahahahahaha * Kim: I recognize that laugh... * Dementor: Oh dear me, it is appearing that we are ALL OUT OF THE COOKIES!!! From "Bonding" * Ron: down door with Barkin Boo-yah! That's it, Dementor! * Dementor: Why did you have to break down the door? It wasn't locked, and I just had it painted! (to henchmen) GET THEM! Trivia *If the events of Kim and Ron's shared dream could be trusted, Dementor's real surname would likely be Demenz, which is German for "dementia". **"Professor Dementor" may be an allusion to and homage of popular nationally syndicated radio host and now podcast personality "Doctor Demento", famous for playing novelty and often comedic songs, as well as instrumental in helping Weird Al Yankovic gain national recognition. *Dementor was mentioned several times before he appeared on-screen. Mostly when being compared to Drakken. *His first episode was in Ron the Man, when he stole the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer, before Dr. Drakken, could. Unlike Drakken, he knew what it could do, and how dangerous it was. *Dementors are group of happiness-draining creatures from JK Rowling's fictional series, Harry Potter. *Dementor was also the name of a TV villain in Arnold Schwarzenegger's Christmas film Jingle All the Way. *Dementor tried to steal Kim's battlesuit twiceIll SuitedLarry's Birthday. *Dementor is the fifth and last villain to enter the Possible House, and this time, bring damage to it. **He is also the only villain to have entered with an intent for destruction and as of now, he knows where Kim's Battle Suit is located. *Because Camille Leon was the main villain of "Fashion Victim", Dementor was seen only in the cold open sequence. Episode Appearances Voiced by He is voice by comedian Patton Oswalt who is also the voice of the rat, Remy, in the Disney/Pixar 2007 movie Ratatouille. References Dementor, Professor Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mad Scientists